


Not giving in, not yet

by m4delin



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Implied Torture, implied starvation, mark are illinois, sequal to my story 'told you so', yancy used to have a crush on illinois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4delin/pseuds/m4delin
Summary: He's so tired. He just wants to rest.
Series: Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657972
Kudos: 8





	Not giving in, not yet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt sent in by thomothy: 22 with Yancy?  
> 22: place a cup of water just out of the character's reach
> 
> This is a follow-up to my previous story "Told you so".

“You know Yancy, if you had just done as you’ve been told, we wouldn’t be here right now.” Mark’s voice sounded through the room and lifted some of the haze surrounding Yancy’s mind. But it wasn’t enough to make him open his eyes. He really didn’t want to anyway.

“Sweetheart, please, I don’t want you to get hurt even more.” It was Illinois’ voice this time. If Yancy would’ve had any food in his stomach, he was sure he would’ve puked in the mouth. But as it was now, his body wouldn’t let go of any nutrients or fluid that he still had in him. His mouth were dry and the air was heavy and judging by the increasing heat, Yancy was sure the sun was blazing outside the room.

A hand, cold and so nice in this increasing heat, carefully cupped his cheek and he had to fight himself to not lean into it. “Yancy. Open your eyes,” said Illinois voice again and he couldn’t fight it anymore. He was so tired.

When he opened his eyes, Illinois’ face with a charming smile, soft and comforting, met him.

“There we go. I bet you’re real tired, aren’t you?”

Illinois- no, Mark- had moved around the table and leaned against it. Just close enough to the chair Yancy was chained to to be able to touch him.

“Just relax hun, and everything will be okay. I promised that I would take care of you, no?”

Flashes of memories from times spent together and small smiles shared between the two of them appeared in Yancy’s mind and he felt sick. He missed the other egos. He wanted to go home.

“Fuck you,” Yancy said, voice raspy and throat hurting but he can’t give in. That would mean he would give everyone up.

The soft smile on Illinois’ face dropped and the eyes turned empty. Good, this wasn’t his Illinois. And the beige shirt got replaced by a red bathrobe.

“It seems you need more time. I will come and collect you soon,” Mark said as he rose up and took some steps away before pausing. “But then again, I don’t want you to die. So here,” he continued as he tapped the table.

A glass and a jug of water appeared on it.

Yancy’s mouth felt even more dry.

“Be careful not to spill anything, this is all I got for the moment.” With that Mark left the room.

The chains clinked against as Yancy shifted in his seat. He couldn’t move an inch.


End file.
